MOTOPORN
by Zelsh
Summary: Título autoexplicativo. De verdad, eso es. Remus/Sirius


**Título: **MOTOPORN, o UN SIDECAR LLAMADO (DESEO) ALBUS  
**Pairing: **Sirius/Remus  
**Rating: **NC-17 por estupidez masiva y sexytimes. Pero más por la estupidez masiva.  
**Wordcount: **aprox 2300  
**Summary: **TÍTULO AUTOEXPLICATIVO.  
**Notas: **Este fic es tontuno. Lo empecé a escribir por no escribir otro que tenía algo más de sustancia (poca, though), mientras hablaba con mi hermana de tonterías surtidas. El resultado es menos cracky de lo que parece, pero no _demasiado_.  
**Notas 2: **No he visto un sidecar en persona en mi vida. Así que he tenido que tirar del amigo google, que me ha dado esto: http:// upload .wikimedia. org/ wikipedia /commons /c/ c9/ R68-sidecar. jpg Yo, bueno, si el sidecar hace cosas que no se supone que hace, o soporta cierto tipo de actividades que no debería soportar, ya sabéis por qué es :)

- No. Esto. Esto no tiene _ni puta gracia_, Lunático.

- En absoluto.

Eso dice, el malnacido, cuando es evidente que se está riendo a carcajadas. Tiene la expresión más solemne del mundo pero Sirius sabe de sobra que se está riendo _por dentro_.

- ¡Habéis violado a Minerva! Sois unos pervertidos. Unos pervertidos _y _unos sádicos.

La mira de lejos, demasiado asustado para acercarse. Parece igual que siempre, si no fuese, claro está por esa _cosa monstruosa que le sobresale._

- No sé cómo podríamos hacer exactamente para violar a tu moto, Sirius. Es sólo un sidecar.

- ¡Sólo un sidecar! – Sirius le mira, horrorizado. – Minerva era un alma libre y solitaria, como yo – Remus hace una especie de ruidito con la nariz. – _como yo_ – repite. – y ahora está atada a otra cosa, _¡de por vida!_

Remus, nada impresionado con los argumentos de Sirius, arquea una ceja levemente. Sirius entiende perfectamente todo el lenguaje no verbal de Remus, pero se niega a darse por enterado de lo que Remus está intentando implicar.

- _Cállate. _– Le gruñe. Remus sonríe un poco, y se acerca a la moto. Es otoño y en el garaje hace algo de frío, y Remus lleva puesto un jersey que Sirius le tejió en quinto curso, cuando Remus se negó en rotundo a que le comprase otro regalo extravagante. Tiene las mangas desiguales y el cuello deshilachado, y Remus ha crecido cerca de diez centímetros en los últimos tres años, pero eso no impide que lo saque de su baúl cada vez que el frío empieza a asomar la cabeza. El pensamiento hace cosas extrañas con el estómago de Sirius.

- Yo sólo digo que no me parece un regalo tan terrible. Ya no cabemos todos en la moto, de hecho, no creo que nunca hayamos cabido. Y James no paraba de decir algo acerca de manchas sospechosas en el sillín. – Remus le mira de reojo, y se le encienden ligeramente las mejillas. Acaricia el mencionado sillín con la punta de los dedos, y la manga se le corre ligeramente hacia arriba dejando ver una muñeca delgada y blanquísima. Sirius piensa que ha pasado una cantidad inaceptable de tiempo, desde la última vez que besó esa muñeca.

- Cornamenta es gilipollas. Siempre habla de mi Minerva como si fuese una especie de… de mujer de mala vida. – Dice Sirius, apropiadamene indignado pero sin apartar la mirada de la mano de Remus.

- Bueno, - Remus le mira fugazmente, un chico educado un segundo y un verdadero merodeador al siguiente. – razón no le falta, a James. Después de todo, Minervadeja que cualquiera la monte.

Sirius suelta una carcajada, sorprendido. No importa lo que la gente piense, Remus es terriblemente peligroso. ¿Que sea un lobo de vez en cuando? Merlín, eso es lo de menos.

- Este cualquiera no ha oído quejas ni una sola vez. – Sirius se acerca, y Remus se apoya en el sidecar de los cojones. Tiene una forma que algunos llamarían aerodinámica pero que Sirius prefiere pensar que es de supositorio espacial, con estrías plateadas y horteradas semejantes. Va a matarles, va a matarles a todos. Empezando por Remus porque sabe que la idea ha tenido que ser suya. Las ideas más perversas, siempre, _siempre _son de Remus. – Y no intentes distraerme, Lunático. Es mi cumpleaños, tío, _mi cumpleaños _y sólo se os ocurre pegarle esa cosa horrible a mi pobre moto. Sois los peores amigos del mundo.

Remus suspira, resignado y se reclina ligeramente contra el sidecar. Cualquier otra persona así de alta se caería por todas partes, pero Remus no, Remus parece a partes iguales elegante y obsceno, sentado sobre el morro del sidecar infernal.

- También te hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa en el Caldero Chorreante. –Confiesa.- Se supone que tengo que llevarte allí dentro de – Mira su reloj de muñeca brevemente.- dos horas. Tiempo suficiente.

Sirius intenta preguntar _¿Tiempo suficiente para qué? _Pero le sale una cosa más parecida a _tiempmmmmh _porque Remus decide que ese es un buen momento para inclinarse hacia adelante, cogerle de las orejas y besarle. Se da con el sidecar en las espinillas y gime. Remus se ríe en su boca y le lame los labios, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

- _Cállate. – _Dice Remus, en una imitación francamente mala de Sirius, pero qué más da, si su método para callarle es besarle otra vez, esta vez con más intención, con más intensidad. El corazón de Sirius salta y hace piruetas y vuela más alto que ninguna moto encantada cuando Remus le pasea las manos por la línea del cuello, por debajo de su pelo y hace que se recline levemente sobre él, haciendo temblar el sidecar de manera alarmante.

- ¿Quieres que… aquí?

- Sí. Quiero. Aquí. – Puntúa cada palabra con un beso, su lengua haciéndole cosas innombrables a su boca que hace que las rodillas le fallen y tenga que agarrarse a la espalda de Remus para no caerse. – Um. Creo. - Remus abre los ojos y tiene las pupilas dilatadas, gigantes en sus ojos. Se lame los labios ligeramente. – Creo que deberíamos crear un recuerdo más agradable del sidecar, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Qué? – Sirius, demasiado ocupado mirando la boca de Remus, no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo. - ¿Qué? – Repite. – Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Vale.

_Sísísí. Sí ahora. Sí siempre. Sí a todo un millón de veces, contigo._

- Vale. – Debe de haber dicho lo correcto porque Remus se está quitando el jersey, y debajo del jersey, la camiseta. Las cicatrices de Remus giran y hacen rotaciones inesperadas cuando Sirius las recorre con sus manos, con cuidado, observando cómo se arremolinan bajo sus dedos como un centenar de caminos secretos. En ese momento se le ocurre que Remus lleva el mapa del merodeador, escrito sobre la piel.

- Es. Como un mapa. – Murmura Sirius contra su cuello, besando y lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que se le pone por delante.

- ¿Qué? – Remus suena ahogado, sin aire, demasiado largo para mantener el equilibrio sobre el sidecar y aun así manteniéndolo por arte de magia.

- Nada. – Y no es nada, al menos nada importante ahora que sus exploraciones le han llevado hasta la muñeca de Remus, que sigue siendo blanca y delicada y preciosa, incluso cuando Sirius succiona sobre su pulso y le deja una marca en forma de rosa. Remus gime y le agarra del pelo, apartádole la cara y dirigiéndosela a zonas mucho más interesantes.

Así es Remus Lupin: todo corrección por el día y un descarado bajo sus manos, a cualquier hora.

La erección de Remus le golpea suavemente la nariz cuando gira la cabeza, y Sirius no puede evitar restregar su mano contra ella, sobre todo porque Remus hace los sonidos más alucinantes cada vez que le roza.

- Vamos, Sirius, vamos. – Remus suspira y sus caderas se mueven milimétricamente. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta y está ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, así que cuando Sirius mira hacia arriba todo lo que ve,_ lo único _que ve es a Remus medio desnudo, medio roto, más que medio caliente.

- ¿Vamos qué? – Sirius abre lentamente la bragueta, _clickclickclick _y Remus se desespera y gruñe. Agarra sus pantalones y los baja hasta las rodillas junto con los calzoncillos, y Sirius pasa de tener a un Remus medio desnudo a tener un Remus _completamente desnudo_, duro y a punto de explotar a dos milímetros de sus labios.

Remus le mira, acalorado y Sirius piensa por un segundo que no, ni de coña va a ser _capaz_—

- Vamos, _chúpamela_. –Lo dice claramente, saboreando la palabra y sonriendo la sonrisa más canalla del mundo, esa que hace que a Sirius se le derrita todo de cintura para abajo. Así que joder, quién es él para decirle que no. Le coge la polla con la mano y se la introduce en la boca hasta que no puede más, y no intenta, joder, no intenta ni _aparentar_ que no es esto lo que quiere, porque ahora mismo no cambiaría esto, estar delante de Remus, él de rodillas comiéndosela despacio y Remus blanco, efulgente sobre el sidecar por nada de este mundo ni de todos los que vengan después.

Sirius le lame de arriba abajo, introducciéndose la cabeza con estudiada precisión hasta que Remus solloza y entonces Sirius _succiona_.

- ¡AAAAHSirius! – Remus le agarra de la cabeza y hace que pare, toda la cara contraída y Sirius le nota tan cerca, dios, tan cerca de correrse que casi puede sentir las vibraciones de su orgasmo sobre la lengua. – Espera. Para. Espera. – Remus le enreda los dedos en el pelo, le toca las sienes con los pulgares en una caricia íntima que hace que Sirius se estremezca. Le deja caer de su boca y le mira, expectante mientras Remus toma aire. – Vamos a. – Y no completa la frase pero no hace falta, porque se da la vuelta y ahora Sirius tiene el culo de Remus delante, sutilmente musculoso y con una cicatriz antiquísima que Sirus ha recorrido un millar de veces porque lleva a los lugares mejor guardados de Remus Lupin, esos que le hacen gemir como si le doliese, que le hacen retorcerse y pedir más entre susurros. Así que Sirius la recorre una vez más con los dedos, y con los labios y con la lengua y con toda el alma hasta que ninguno de los dos aguanta un segundo más.

Se levanta, apoyándose en Remus porque las rodillas no le sostienen. Se desabrocha los pantalones a toda prisa, con una mano porque Remus está inclinado hacia delante con las manos en el parabrisas del ridículo aparato y Sirius tiene que acariciarle el cuello con urgencia porque el sudor le riza el pelo de la nuca y tiene que tocarle ahí desesperadamente.

- Creo – Sirius le lame detrás de las orejas y Remus gime bajito.- que ya le veo una utilidad de provecho a este bicho.

Remus se ríe sin respiración, gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y besa a Sirius durante un segundo. – Ya te dije que no era tan terrible.

Sirius sonríe contra su cuello mientras se introduce poco a poco, de forma tan deliberada que Remus se impacienta y embiste hacia atrás. Sirius le muerde el cuello para no gritar y le agarra con fuerza de las caderas, los dedos dejando medias lunas sobre su piel. Luego empieza a moverse y joder, joder no cree que nunca vaya a cansarse de esto, de la fricción, de los sonidos que hace Remus mientras le está follando, de lo absolutamente brillante que es tenerle debajo, encima, dentro o alrededor, en cualquier parte porque con Remus siempre, siempre es brillante.

- Quiero. Tengo. Tenemos que corrernos, Remus. – Sirius jadea contra su pelo, y Remus ondula bajo sus manos cuando toca algún punto escondido en su interior. Sirius acelera y Remus se queja, agudo y sin resuello, diciendo sísísí todo el rato, sudando bajo Sirius y guiando la mano que tiene alrededor de su cintura cuando no puede más. Sirius le agarra, caliente y mojado contra sus dedos y le acaricia, una, dos, tres veces y entonces Remus se corre. Sirius casi se pierde su propio orgasmo, demasiado ocupado mirando a Remus moverse, arquearse, arañar el sidecar como si estuviese cayendo en picado y buscase algo a lo que agarrarse desesperadamente y encontrando sólo a Sirius, que le sujeta mientras los dos caen, caen caen caen en espiral y se rompen en mil pedazos, mucho antes de llegar al suelo.

Resbalan poco a poco sobre el morro del sidecar, separándose despacito, como si les costase, y se arrastran casi a gatas hasta la sábana que Sirius utiliza para cubrir su moto, tirándose sin gracia sobre ella.

- Vale. – Sirius toma aire, el pelo mojado y la ropa deshecha, las manos sobre el estómago desnudo donde le late todavía el orgasmo.- _Vale_. Me has distraído. De forma sucia y rastrera, en mi opinión, pero--

- Albus. – Remus está mirando al techo, desnudo aún y con la mirada perdida.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Sirius espera _de verdad_ que Remus no haya estado pensando en su director. Es decir, _es decir_. La gente se rifa el acostarse con Sirius y el idiota del hombre lobo este se pone a pensar en _clases—_

- Deberías llamarlo Albus. – Remus le mira, por fin, terriblemente serio.- Quiero decir, tu moto se llama Miverva ¿no? Deberías continuar con la tradición y llamarlo como otro profesor de Hogwarts.

Sirius, demasiado ofendido para hablar, se incorpora y le mira horrizado (_pero-pero-pero-) _y Remus aguanta aproximadamente dos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Fuera del garaje hace frío. Las nubes son grises y pesadas, y el invierno se insinúa sobre las copas de los árboles, susurrando rumores de guerra por las esquinas. Pero dentro sólo están dos chicos, uno que grita _¡Minerva es la diosa griega de la sabiduría, no McGonagall! _y _¡mierda, Lupin! _y otro que se ríe y suspira _feliz cumpleaños _antes de besarle.

Sólo están ellos, y su calor, y su magia, y su juventud. Ellos y todas esas cosas frágiles y preciosas que comparten y que podrían durarles, si les dejan, para toda la vida.

---

P.D. A la fiesta llegan tarde. Y Albus, naturalmente, se queda :)


End file.
